


A Man In the Storm

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Overwatch, Human Zenyatta, M/M, but genji is still human, everyone still has powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What happens when one Jesse McCree approaches a yakuza leader in the middle of a rainstorm at night?





	1. Chapter 1

"What are you doing, traveler?" The man demanded. Thunder crackled alongside his words, as if he commanded the storm itself. His gaze was sharp and judgemental, and his posture was that of a man who knew of the power he held.   
  


"Sorry to bother ya, was jus’ wondering if you could direct me to the nearest place to stay the night." Jesse replied. The storm began to strengthen, drenching Jesse's hat.   
  


"Do you know who I am?" The man asked. Lightning struck again. One, two, boom.   
  


"I only know yer mighty rich, goin’ from yer clothes." Jesse stuck to the truth. He had blown in from the dirt road outside of the small town. He wasn't even entirely sure what part of the country he was in.   
  


"Brother! What is keeping you?" A man with green hair ran up beside the stormy man. "You will get soaked in this downpour."   
  


Jesse looked at the new person. He was dressed in similar clothing, but in emerald instead of sapphire. The haughty man stared at Jesse. Jesse felt as if he was being judged, but was mildly distracted by the way the man’s wet clothes clung to his body.   
  


"Deal with this man, Genji. I have business to attend to." The man strode off.   
  


"Hello, are you new to this place? I haven't seen you before," the green-haired man said. "My name is Shimada Genji, but you may call me Genji."   
  
“Er, hello...Genji. I’m Jesse McCree,” Jesse said cautiously, “I jus’ need a place to stay the night, was wonderin’ if you could point me in the right direction?”  

 

Genji looked Jesse over; this time Jesse felt as though he was being approved.

 

“Well, there is a hotel down the street, but I think you should follow me.” Genji grinned. The smile looked trustworthy, but Jesse didn't get to live as long as he did by trusting people.

 

“Uh, no offense, but--”

 

“I realize how creepy that must sound to someone who doesn't know me,” Genji laughed. “My family owns that castle over there.”

 

Jesse looked up the road to the large buildings at the end of the road. A large family crest adorned the even larger wooden doors. The same crest that was stitched into Genji’s clothes.

 

“Right. Uh, whoever was talking to me earlier didn’ seem too pleased to have me around. Maybe I should just go--”

 

“Nonsense. I'm doing this for the express purpose of pissing him off.” Genji was already walking away. Jesse considered turning around. He looked at the sky, which was dropping heavy water. He started toward the green man walking away from him.   
  


~-~   
  
“You can stay in my room for tonight,” Genji said. “Really, this was perfect timing.”

 

“Are you sure? I don’ wanna go upsettin’ anybody. Your--”

 

“My brother.”

 

“Right. Yer brother looked like he hated me, I'm not tryna get my ass kicked,” Jesse worried.

 

“Don't worry, he always looks like that. I will cover for you, he wouldn't turn a hand against me,” Genji said.

 

“If you're sure.” Jesse frowned. 

 

He followed the man through the corridors, hiding in the shadows. Guards stood at intervals along the hallways. Genji nodded to some of them and ignored others. Jesse wondered how many strangers Genji had brought into the castle for the guards to be so unfazed. They reached Genji’s room.

 

“You can sleep in my bed. I don’t bite...unless you want me to.” Genji gave an overdramatized wink. Jesse laughed; maybe he and Genji could be friends.

 

~-~

 

The next morning, Jesse woke up in a strange bed to a loud banging sound. The strange part wasn’t new, but the bed part was. He rolled over and saw the green-haired man from the previous night. Genji. Jesse recalled the previous night. The man in sapphire and his judgmental scowl, his emerald brother who had invited him in. The sound broke through Jesse’s train of thought. Someone is knocking on the door, seemingly getting more angry. Genji stirred, grumbling about his brother having no patience.

 

Genji woke up and saw Jesse across the bed. “Hello,” he said.

 

“Uh...hey?” Jesse offered. Genji seemed to be remembering why there was a strange man in his bed, though he didn’t look surprised. When he realized who Jesse was, his whole demeanor changed.

 

“Hey, Jesse. If you’ll excuse me, I have a brother who  _ won’t leave me the fuck alone _ ,” Genji yelled. He got up and opened the door angrily.

 

“Genji! What are you doing with this  _ stranger _ ? There are still important people here. You could ruin  _ everything! _ ” the man from yesterday whispered loudly.

 

“Hello, Hanzo, I am being a  _ hospitable friend _ to someone in need. And as far as those people go, I heard them talking about how they didn’t want to go through with the deal anyway, so I am not worried about them,” Genji retorted.

 

The man, Hanzo, was silent. His gaze swept over Jesse, who tried to shrink into himself. The clothes Genji had lent him, already too small, felt too tight.

 

“Leave. Do not cause a disturbance.” Jesse hated what that stony glare did to him. Why did the man have to be so mean? 

 

“I’ll escort him out,” Genji said cheerily. He started gathering Jesse’s things and shoving them in his bag. Hanzo watched him disdainfully.

 

“Do not delay. We have another important meeting at eleven.” Hanzo left silently.

 

“Come on, Jesse, we’re going to walk through the front door.” Genji bounded away, throwing Jesse’s bag to him.

 

~-~

 

"My brother is not usually this rude," Genji said around a mouthful of ramen.   
  


"I don’ really expect kindness from someone with three knives on ‘im at all times.” Jesse scratched his beard.

 

“Perceptive. What do you do again?” Genji asked.

 

“I’m an, uh, adventurer,” Jesse said nervously. Genji looked at him suspiciously.

  
“I think I recognize you,” Genji said, peering at Jesse. “You have one of the top bounties in the United States, if not the world.”

 

Jesse gulped, thinking of his gun stowed safely in his bag. “I don’ mean any trouble. Most o’the stuff wasn’ even my fault.”

 

“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna turn you in. Actually, that might make things somewhat easier for you,” Genji said.

 

“Whaddya mean?” Jesse asked.

 

“You saw my brother. He may seem cruel, but he is simply lonely and under a lot of pressure. The fact that he was extra mean to you means that he is jealous. If you stayed and tried to get through to him, it would be good.” Genji ate his ramen thoughtfully. “And it’s good for me too.”

 

“How so?” Jesse asked.

 

“Well, as the younger son, my family intends to marry me off as a power play at some point, so romantic entanglements are heavily frowned upon. As long as they believe I am just sleeping around, my boyfriend is safe.” Genji said.

 

Jesse could practically see the hearts in Genji’s eyes when he talked about his boyfriend. Even if Hanzo hated him, he had to help his new friend.

 

“Well, I’m glad I could help, but I don’t understand. You want me to make friends with yer brother?” Jesse asked.

 

“Yes. Or more, if you so choose,” Genji said suggestively. Jesse shook his head.

 

“Well, I ain’ got anything better to do, so I guess I can stick around for a while,” Jesse said. “But I still think he hates me, so I dunno if I’ll be real useful.”

 

“You’ll be fine,” Genji promised.Jesse hoped so.

 

~-~

 

Genji snuck Jesse back into the castle after they finished. They stayed in Genji’s room until Genji had to go to the meeting. Afterwards, Genji returned, his brother fuming behind him.

 

“I was right,” Genji cheered in a sing-song voice.

 

“You are too happy for someone who just had to kill three people,” Hanzo said. Genji stopped in his door way, and Jesse, who sitting inside the room on his phone, looked up at their voices.

 

“ _ What _ is he doing here?” Hanzo said.

 

“He’s staying here for a while!” Genji replied. Hanzo’s frown deepened. “Come on, brother, no one is scheduled to come here for another month! He can stay for a few days, it’ll be fine.”

 

“He could be a threat! You bring him, this man who clearly has experience with weapons, into our home? You sleep with him?” Hanzo’s volume began to raise.

 

“Excuse, me fellas, but I didn’ sleep with anybody,’ Jesse said, “An’ if I wanted Genji dead I’da done it already. As fer you, ya look like you might beat me up if I looked at you wrong, so I wouldn’ try to fight ya.”

 

“I could kill you with a single hand with my eyes closed,” Hanzo said, as if to confirm Jesse’s theory. Jesse almost wanted him to, if it meant being able to feel the power of those carved muscles. 

 

“I’m sure ya could, partner, but I ain’t here to hurt ya. I jus’ needed a place to stay and Genji here was kind enough to let me in,” Jesse explained. Hanzo almost flinched at the pet name. 

 

“You have three days. Genji, show him to a guest bedroom,” Hanzo said. He gave Jesse one last glance, then stormed away.

 

“Three whole days? He must really like you,” Genji said as soon as Hanzo was out of earshot.

 

“Are ya sure this is a good idea?” Jesse asked.

 

“Yes, it is, don’t worry, Jesse,” Genji said, “Three days is enough to get him to like you.”

 

“I hope so, cuz I don't really have a choking kink,” Jesse chuckled. Genji laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse is a terrible bodyguard and Hanzo isn't as mad as one might think.

“I think we should start by introducing the concept of you two being around each other,” Genji schemed. Jesse nodded, though he didn’t know if he wanted to be anywhere near Hanzo.

 

“How do I do that?” How did he get caught up in being forced to be friends with the leader of an organization that was definitely illegal? How did he end up already befriending the second-in-command? Who knows.

 

“You’re going to be my bodyguard for the day!” Genji said, “You’re a lot more fun than my normal one.”

 

“Uh, thanks, I guess, but what exactly does ‘at mean?” Jesse asked.

 

“Don’t worry, you just have to follow me around while my brother and I go to meetings all day. Worst case scenario, you have to shoot a few people,” Genji explained.

 

“Y’know, ya seem to be tellin’ me not to worry a bit too much for me not to worry, ‘specially where our safety is involved,” Jesse said. Genji just chuckled and went off to find his brother.

 

When they returned, Genji began explaining the situation. “Jesse is going to be my bodyguard today because my old one was boring and Jesse’s probably a better shot anyway.”

 

Hanzo looked between Genji and Jesse. This time Jesse felt like Hanzo was sizing him up, and Jesse rose to the challenge, looking defiantly back at Hanzo. He knew he was a great shot, and he could Deadeye if he had to. His height gave him an advantage, and Hanzo looked almost...approving?

 

“Fine. It is your fault if you get shot,” Hanzo said. He swept away. Genji looked vaguely surprised.

 

“I didn’t think that would go over that well. He didn’t even try to fight you to test how good of a shot you are. Either he has gotten tired of arguing with me or he likes you,” Genji said.

 

“I dunno which I prefer,” Jesse said, “So, what’s first?”

 

~-~

 

Jesse followed Genji around a few meetings along with Hanzo. Hanzo, it seemed, had an entire troop of protectors. Jesse could hardly catch a glimpse of the man through the six or seven people surrounding him. Jesse felt out of place with his borrowed clothes and simple six-shooter. 

 

Jesse couldn’t understand what was going on in the meeting, as all the conversation was in Japanese, but he tried to read the tones and facial expressions of everyone. Genji looked bored, the person they were negotiating with looked anxious, and Hanzo looked absolutely neutral. Other than his resting scowl, there was no sign Hanzo felt anything. Jesse wondered what he was thinking.

 

There was tension in the air, but it seemed to be in the Shimadas’ favor. There was no indication that they were losing, in any case. Finally, the meeting ended. Hanzo was still expressionless, but he had a smug air about him, so Jesse assumed he had gotten what he wanted. He was once again surrounded by bodyguards then and Jesse lost sight of him.

 

Jesse wondered what Hanzo was thinking now, and wished he could talk to the man. Then he wondered why; Hanzo had been nothing but mean to Jesse from the start. It was understandable, but it didn’t mean Jesse had to like it. Jesse thought back to what Genji had said about Hanzo being lonely. Maybe Hanzo just didn’t know how to be nice.

 

Jesse turned to Genji. Or, where Genji had been. Jesse quickly scanned the room, and there was no sign the man was even there. Jesse tried to look calm as he slipped outside to see if Genji was there. Still nothing. Jesse went back inside and approached Hanzo, bracing himself for who-knew-what.

 

“What do you want, McCree-san?” Hanzo asked when he saw Jesse.

 

“Yer, uh, yer brother’s gone,” Jesse said quietly. “I lost him.”

 

“I know. He has a habit of doing this. Do you know where he would go?” Hanzo asked angrily. “Has he mentioned any parties, or anyone that he is seeing?”

 

Jesse remembered Genji mentioning having a boyfriend, but he did not want to reveal Genji’s secret. “He, uh, mighta mentioned someone, but I ain’t gonna spy on your brother for ya.”

 

“Was it his boyfriend,” Hanzo lowered his voice so Jesse could barely hear him. He didn’t get mad at Jesse for his defiance.

 

“Yes, but I dunno where he would go,” Jesse admitted. He wondered how Hanzo knew about that.

 

“My brother is not as good at sneaking in and out as he thinks he is,” Hanzo said. “Come with me, I have a tracker on his boyfriend’s phone.”

 

“That’s...mildly creepy,” Jesse remarked.

 

“It will be useful when someone eventually tries to hurt him to get to Genji,” Hanzo said. Jesse had to agree.

 

The two walked to a car, which started as soon as Jesse, Hanzo, and a security detail got into it. Hanzo got out his phone and pushed around, finally pulling up what he needed. 

 

“It would seem that they are at his house,” Hanzo said. “Can I trust to you to retrieve him?”

 

“Why can’t you go?” Jesse asked, and immediately regretted. Hanzo looked shocked for a moment, then schooled his face back to a neutral expression.

 

“I suppose that I can,” Hanzo said, “Can I trust you to protect me?”

 

“You’re real paranoid, dar--Shimada-san,” Jesse said, “but I got a gun and a good eye, so I s’pose the answer is yes.”

 

“Let us go, then.” Hanzo climbs out of the car as they pull up to the house where Genji hopefully was. Jesse knocked on the door. There was a shuffling sound inside, and a tall bald man in sweeping robes opened the door. When faced with the two men, one angry and one quizzical, he calmly went back into the house. Jesse looked at Hanzo to see what he should do next. Hanzo was still standing calmly. Jesse wondered how often Hanzo come to find Genji at a lover’s house. 

 

Then Genji and his boyfriend came to the door. They were wearing some combination of each other’s clothes. 

 

“Hey guys,” Genji said. “This is Zenyatta.”

 

“Greetings.” Zenyatta waved, looking almost amused at the situation.

 

Jesse looked between Hanzo and Genji. Hanzo’s face was filled with unexpected urgency and concern. Genji’s face switched to that of a scolded child.

 

“We are leaving.”

 

Genji nodded, kissed Zenyatta goodbye, and followed Hanzo and Jesse back to the car. The car began to take them back to the Shimada estate.

 

“Why do you keep doing this?” Hanzo asked. 

 

“Why do you keep ruining it?” Genji retorted. Jesse decided to stay out of it.

 

“I am trying to keep you safe,” Hanzo said.

 

“And I am trying to be happy! You should try it sometime,” Genji exclaimed. Everyone in the car fell into a sullen silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadeye is cool, but what will the Shimadas think?

The next day was tense. Jesse was retrieved from the guest room by Genji and they ate breakfast, not really talking.

 

“I’m sorry ‘bout yesterday. I didn’ tell him, he already knew,” Jesse said.

 

“I do not blame you, nor do I blame my brother. It is just...It’s frustrating to have someone breathing down your neck all the time, judging everything you do. I wish there was a way we could get out of this life,” Genji said, gesturing to his surroundings. Jesse nodded.

 

“I get it, I think. My dad used to be real strict, always askin’ where me n’ my sister were goin’, who we were seein’. Nothin’ like ya got here, but it was annoyin’ nonetheless,” Jesse mused. Genji looked at him, interested.

 

“I do not actually know that much about you, or your history, or your family,” Genji said. Jesse shrugged.

 

“There ain’t much to know.” They continued to eat in silence.

 

Hanzo entered the room. “We have an appointment in an hour. I trust you will be ready soon.”

 

“Of course, brother,” Genji said in a mock-enthusiastic voice.

 

They got dressed and went down to the car. Hanzo was already waiting. Jesse almost tipped his hat to Hanzo, but remembered that Genji had taken it and hidden it for the time being. He settled with a polite nod and got into the car. Hanzo returned the nod, which surprised Jesse. There was still tension between the brothers, and it was evident from the way they avoided each other in the small space. Jesse sat silently next to Genji. 

 

When they reached the place they were going (early, so they could check for security) Hanzo stood looking important while his security team scoured the building for bugs and traps. He looked over worriedly at Genji when he thought no one was looking. Jesse walked over to him.

 

“You could try talking to him, ya know,” Jesse said. Hanzo frowned.

 

“You know nothing of what it is like,” Hanzo said.

 

“I know what it’s like to have younger siblings,” Jesse said, “I know what it’s like to feel responsible for them, and I know what it’s like when they don’ listen to you.”

 

“Perhaps that is  so, but you cannot comprehend the amount of pressure we are under, constantly under fire for our every move,” Hanzo said.

 

“But I still think you should talk to him. Let him live a little bit. Maybe even try living a little bit yourself,” Jesse said. Hanzo huffed something that might have been a laugh.

 

“It is funny, how everyone tells me that I need to be happy, as if it is a choice,” Hanzo said, “I do not have room in my life for happiness. I have a duty and honor to uphold, and that is my purpose.”

 

“Well, yer gonna collapse beneath that weight if ya never give yerself a break, darlin’,” Jesse said. He noticed the endearment too late. Hanzo said nothing, only grimaced and turned away.

 

Jesse quickly walked toward Genji, who had been pretending not to listen to their conversation. Genji looked at Jesse excitedly.

 

“He didn’t murder you when you called him ‘darling,’ we’re getting somewhere!” Genji whispered enthusiastically. “Good idea, trying it out.”

 

Jesse neglected to mention that it had been an accident. Finally, the company Hanzo and Genji were to negotiate with arrived. They too performed a security sweep, though not nearly as thorough as the Shimadas’. Hanzo looked wary.

 

“We have been...debating with this company for many years now. We are hoping to secure a deal, though it is more of a truce,” Genji informed Jesse. Jesse nodded.

 

The meeting proceeded, and this time it was in English. From what Jesse understood, there was a weapons trade dispute, and they were competing for clients. Tones started to grow more cold and short. Jesse felt the weight of Peacekeeper tucked into his waistband.

 

“I do not understand why we cannot split the clients equally,” Hanzo said with an air of finality.

 

“I hardly see how that would be fair, seeing as I earned my clients, unlike you,” the other person, whose name Jesse didn’t remember, replied. Suddenly, their entire security team had guns trained on Hanzo. Hanzo’s security team aimed at them.

 

Gunshots rang out, and one guard on each side fell. The opposing leader pulled out a gun. Jesse fired at another guard. Hanzo jumped up and unsheathed a blade, cutting down another one. Genji tossed three shuriken, taking down yet another one. Only five left. Perfect.

 

“Genji, do you have the time?” Jesse asked.

 

“Now is not a convenient situation to ask, Jesse,” Genji said, “but I believe it is--”

 

“It’s high noon.”

 

Though they were inside, Jesse felt the energy of the sun course through him. He saw the skulls marking the heads of the six enemies. He felt the energy funnel into his gun through his hand. He pulled the trigger. Six people dropped to the floor. 

 

Jesse glanced over at him to gauge his reaction, and was filled with pride when he saw Hanzo’s shocked and impressed expression. Hanzo swiftly collected himself, resumed his netral scowl and stepped toward Jesse. Jesse stood entirely still, waiting for Hanzo to do something.

 

“How did you do that?” Hanzo asked.

 

“I, uh, it’s a talent I have,” Jesse explained vaguely. Hanzo seemed content with that answer.

 

“That was amazing!” Genji said, “Why did you not tell me you could do that?”

 

“I didn’ think it would be real important, I thought I would only be here a few days , and there wouldn’ be any conflict,” Jesse said.

 

“That’s so cool!” Genji repeated. He turned to Hanzo, “Wasn’t that cool, brother?”

 

“It was...useful. We could have handled it ourselves, however.” Hanzo left the room.

 

“Ooh!” Genji said quietly, “You proved you’re useful to him, so he will want to keep you around!”

 

“Right,” Jesse said. He wasn’t sure he wanted to manipulate Hanzo like this. Eventually, jesse would have to leave, and he wouldn’t want to hurt Hanzo.

 

~-~

  
Genji and Jesse discussed Jesse’s display on the way back, but Jesse was secretly keeping an eye on Hanzo. Hanzo was mostly quiet on the ride back. When they made it there, Hanzo finally spoke.

 

“Genji.” 

 

Genji looked at Hanzo, prepared for some sort of scolding.

 

“Tomorrow, if you wish, you may spend the day with Zenyatta.”

 

Genji’s face was full of hope. “Really?”

 

“Yes. But please, try not to do anything illegal,” Hanzo tried to smile.

 

“Of course, brother, because you would never do anything against the law,” Genji replied, an earnest smile on his face.

 

Jesse followed the brothers into the Shimada estate, happy at their steps toward reconciliation. He looked over at Hanzo, who seemed pleased at his brother’s reaction.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo and Jesse go out alone.

Genji left as soon as possible. In his stead came Hanzo to retrieve Jesse for the day's activities. 

 

“Would...hmm. Will you escort me through town today?” Hanzo asked. 

 

“Uh, sure,” Jesse said, astonished by the request. “When are we leavin’?”

 

“As soon as you are capable,” Hanzo said. Then he quickly exited the room. 

 

Jesse got ready as fast as he could and went out to find Hanzo. He was waiting by the front door. Jesse walked up to him.

 

“Mind if I ask where we're going?” Jesse asked. 

 

“We are going for a drive through town. I find that it can be relaxing and since you have shown your skill, you are more talented than most of my other security. You also seemed invested in me being happy, so I thought you might want to come along,” Hanzo explained, sounding anxious. Though he was barely different, Jesse caught on. He’d never seen Hanzo so flustered.

 

“O’course, Shimada-san,” Jesse said.

 

“Call me Hanzo,” Hanzo said. 

 

“Right, Hanzo,” Jesse said, “I’m ready when you are.”

 

Hanzo led them to the car. They drove into the center of town, and Hanzo seemed to know where to go. They got out and began walking. Jesse began to wonder if Hanzo had an ulterior motive for taking him.

 

They walked without talking for a while. Eventually, McCree had to ask, “Ya got any place specific in mind?”

 

“I was simply walking around. Is there anywhere you would like to go?” Hanzo replied. Jesse was taken aback.

 

“Uh, I’ve never really been in this area, so I dunno what’s around,” Jesse said. Hanzo hummed in response.

 

“If you are hungry, I know of a good place to eat,” Hanzo said.

 

“Whatever ya want, Hanzo,” Jesse said. Hanzo began leading them back closer to his home. Jesse recognized the ramen shop Genji had taken him to on his first day here, Rikimaru.

 

“Oh, I’ve heard of this place” Jesse said. He didn’t want to discourage Hanzo when he was clearly trying to be nice.

 

“It is the best ramen in all of Hanamura, if not Japan,” Hanzo said proudly. 

 

Jesse smiled appreciatively. They ordered and sat down at the booth Genji had sat in last time. Hanzi looked anxious, as if he were trying to figure out how to word something.

 

“I…” Hanzo started, “I would like to thank you for saving me yesterday. I know I did not seem grateful at the time, but my pride got in the way of recognizing my debt to you.”

 

“You don’ gotta debt to me, ya kindly let me stay in yer house when I coulda been a threat and ya didn’ even throw me out after that Deadeye stunt I pulled,” Jesse said.

 

“In any case, I would like to show my gratitude. If you ever need anything, do not hesitate to ask,” Hanzo said. He swallowed, and Jesse watched his adam’s apple bob.

 

“Right,” Jesse said dumbly. He wanted to assure Hanzo that they were even, but he knew it was pointless.

 

“And...I understand that you do not wish to stay, as I have been only rude to you, but if you should find yourself here again, I would be happy to provide arrangements for you,” Hanzo said quietly.

 

“Well, thank you. An’ if ya want me to, I’ll stay longer. I jus’ assumed you would kick me out,” Jesse said. Hano lowered his head in guilt. “It’s understandable, I wouldn’ exactly want a stranger my little sis dragged in stayin’ in my house.”

 

Hanzo looked up. “You have not mentioned your family before.”

 

“No one really asked, so I figured ya didn’ wanna hear,” Jesse explained.

 

“Can I ask now? It only seems fair, considering how much you know of my family,” Hanzo said.

 

“O’course,.” Jesse scratched his beard. “My dads adopted me when I was little, lost my biological parents before I could remember ‘em. They were a lil strict, but they were nice. Wanted the best fer me. I had a younger cousin, she was fun but she liked to get in fights. Then they picked up one o’my sisters, and she got in a lotta trouble but we loved her anyway. Then I left, went out to fight bad guys or whatever came across my path. From what I heard, my dads got two new kids, a musician and a gamer. They’d like Genji, I think. I dunno, I haven’ talked to em in a while.”

 

Jesse watched Hano while he spoke, watched Hanzo’s eyes grow soft, and for a moment, the cold exterior was gone. He liked talking to Hanzo, and would love to stay and talk more, especially if it made Hanzo like this. He dropped his eyes to Hanzo’s hands, which were twitching as if they wanted to do something, He considered taking them in his own, but decided against it in case it made Hanzo retreat back into his shell.

 

“Why do you no longer speak with them?” Hanzo asked.

 

“Well, I still try’n send em a card every holiday for the mos’ part. After my dads died, we didn’ really have a reason to talk, so we stopped,” Jesse said.

 

“I apologize, I didn’t mean to bring up such a sensitive topic,” Hanzo said.

 

“No, it’s alright. Somehow, I don’ really feel like they’re gone. Sometimes I still hear my pa’s voice tellin’ me to stop bein’ a brat,” Jesse laughed nostalgically. 

 

“I understand. When my own father passed, it was difficult, and sometimes, it is almost as if he still here,” Hanzo said, “And he often said something similar.”

 

Jesse listened intently, soaking up any information about Hanzo he could get. Hanzo had a regretful look when he talked about his family. Jesse wondered if Hanzo regretted pushing Genji away now that they were the only immediate family the other had.

 

“Now that Genji and I are the only are the only heirs left, it has been stressful. I find myself turning into my father. But you have helped me, McCree-san,” Hanzo said.

 

“You can call me Jesse, and how have I helped?” Jesse replied.

 

“You gave me an ultimatum. I know that if I continue to work under the pressure I am under I will crack, but you said it out loud and opened my eyes to the possibility that there are those who do not want that for me,” Hanzo admitted.

 

“Well, I’m glad I could help, but why are ya tellin’ me all o’this?” Jesse asked uncertainly.

 

“Because I am grateful.” Hanzo leaned in closer across the table. Jesse tried very hard to control his breathing. “And because I want you to help me run away.”

 

Jesse met Hanzo’s deep brown eyes. He was entirely shocked by Hanzo’s change of heart. His eyes flickered to Hanzo’s lips, then back up to his eyes. Jesse thought of all the reasons why he wanted to help Hanzo.

 

“Please,” Hanzo pleaded.

 

“Ya don’ gotta ask me twice, darlin’,” Jesse said. Hanzo’s eyes widened at the endearment, but he said nothing. Hanzo settled back against the booth again. Jesse mentally cursed himself for letting himself slip.

 

“I am forever in your debt, I--” 

 

“How ‘bout ya pay it off now by forgettin’ ya ever had one?” Jesse interrupted. Hanzo looked down at the table. 

 

“Heh. Most men like yourself would hold a debt against a yakuza leader for years,” Hanzo commented.

 

“I ain’t most men,” Jesse winked. Hanzo chuckled lightly, then burst into full giggling. Jesse wanted to hear the sound all the time.

 

“I set myself up for that,” Hanzo said. Jesse smiled.

 

“That ya did, darlin’.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escape plots and execution, and a happy ending.

Jesse stayed with the Shimadas. Before, he had only been traveling through Japan to throw off some bounty hunters, so he had no problem staying. They began planning their escape.

 

“Come on, we gotta have a faked death in there somewhere,” Jesse said. 

 

“Yes, brother, come on,” Genji agreed.

 

“Fine. I think I have an idea of what we can do.” Hanzo flipped through the pages of diagrams he had in front of him. “I will pretend to kill Genji, who will go ahead and find us a place to meet. Jesse, you will then pretend to kill me because you turned out to be an assassin, and I will run and meet Genji. Then Jesse will run away after killing me and meet us at the chosen location.”

 

“Sounds simple enough,” Jesse said. Genji nodded.

 

“You understand what this means,” Hanzo said, looking at Genji. “You will not be able to return to Zenyatta for a while.”

 

“Do not worry, brother, we will figure out a plan for that,” Genji said. Jesse wondered about the stability of such a plan.

 

~-~

 

A week later, Genji Shimada was dead. Murdered in his own home, by his own brother. Not even “miracle worker” Angela Ziegler, called in by Genji’s family, could save him. The next day, his traitorous brother Hanzo Shimada was killed by an assassin posing as a traveler and guest. The killer got away, leaving without a trace. Foul play from other clans was suspected, though the guest seemed to have no affiliations with any of the Shimadas’ regular rivals.

 

That's what the elders of the Shimada clan thought, anyway. In reality, the three involved in the tragedy were currently in an empty building in China. They flew from China to England with money stolen from the clan. From England they flew to California, then took buses and trains to New Mexico.

 

“It’ll be a few days, so make yerself at home,” Jesse said. They were holed up in one of Jesse’s more comfortable hideouts, just outside of Deadlock Gorge.

 

“Thank you for letting us to crash here, Jesse,” Genji said. Jesse tipped his hat, which Genji had finally given back.

 

“No problem,” Jesse said. He noticed Hanzo quickly turning away. “Sorry it ain't real fancy, I don’ got a lotta money to spend on decoration.”

 

“That is fine,” Genji said. He went into another room of the place to explore.

 

“C’mon, Hanzo, you can sit down,” Jesse said, sitting down on a crate. Hanzo ignored him and walked towards Jesse. “What’s up?”

 

“You have taught me that sometimes I am allowed to do what  _ I _ want,” Hanzo said. Jesse looked up at Hanzo, who was breathtakingly close.

 

“So…?”

 

“I am getting what I want.”

 

Hanzo leaned forward and kissed Jesse, who quickly melted into it. He reached up and held onto Hanzo’s arms. Hanzo pulled Jesse up and wrapped his arms around Jesse’s waist. Hanzo leaned his head back to keep kissing Jesse. Jesse pulled away slightly.

 

“How long have you been waiting to do that?” Jesse asked breathlessly.

 

“How long have you?” Hanzo retorted.

  
“Since I first saw ya, darlin’,” Jesse said, kissing Hanzo again.


End file.
